A Day in the Life of Mush
by FangoilsOnSpeed
Summary: Even at school, Mush is a bit of a nut...oneshot


Disclaimer: DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE OWN NEWSIES?? NO??? WELL...WE DO!! AHAHAHAHHAHA

:hits your head:

[fangoils on speed consists of Passionate Fire and Logie, in case you were wondering. hehe. joint accounts are fuuun

P.F.: I wrote this whole oneshot all by myself!!! YAY!!!

L: Yeah, well...SHUT UP!

P.F. HAHAHAHAH!!! I ROCK!!

L: But I came up with our screen name

P.F. SHUT UP!!! GO AWAY!!!

Enjoy

* * *

1st hour

Family and Consumer Science

(F.A.C.s)

"Hmmm," Mush said, staring at the paper in front of him. He chewed on his pencil as he read the Bellwork, not sure what to put.

_What do I want to be when I grow up? _The boy thought. _Gosh, this is hard!_

Suddenly, an idea came to him. Mush gasped aloud, then wrote down his answer in a succession of quick pencil markings.

"Hey, Mush, what did you put?" Skittery asked him. "I put down Professional Player of Triangles!"

Mush gave the Bellwork Paper to his friend, who read it quickly and then gave it back to him.

"Why on earth would you baby-sit, Mush?" Skittery said, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Mush smiled.

"Because they're very comfortable, of course!" He replied.

* * *

2nd Hour

English

"'Hey, Blink!' I said. Blink turned around. "Your shoelaces are untied!' Then I ran away, laughing manically. Blink didn't even WEAR shoelaces! He was barefoot! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!'

'The End"

"Er, thank you Mush," Mr. Denton said, looking bewildered at Mush's strange story that he'd written for the class to hear. Mush smiled and took a bow, then went back to his seat.

* * *

3rd Hour

Social Studies

"Did you know that seventy percent of the time, homosexual relationships start with a hand on the shoulder?" Mush informed the jocks in front of him. Jacob and Dylan were a little too close for comfort, in Mush's Mighty Opinion.

The two broke apart, looking mad. "We're not queer," said Jacob, his face turning red.

Mush pulled a very bored expression. "Suuuuuuure you're not,"

"We're not!"

Mush shook his head. "Whatever. Hey, can you see the pyramids from here? Can you feel the water lapping around your feet?"

Jacob and Dylan looked very confused. "What?"

"You're standing deep in the rivers of De Nile!" howled Mush.

* * *

4th Hour

Band

"HONK!"

"Gah!" Jack yelled, falling over in his chair and nearly dropping his trumpet. "MUSH!"

The other boy smiled, and blew in the estranged teenagers ears again. "HONK!"

"Stop!" Jack whined, rubbing his head. He set his instrument down and glared at Mush. "God, that's the most annoying thing in the world!"

Mush grinned. "Why do you think I play clarinet?" He asked, holding up the offending object.

* * *

Lunch

"So, who do you think is hotter?" Racetrack asked, as they poked at the blob the lunch ladies called their food with their plastic sporks. "Christina or Fergie?"

"Christina, definitely," Jack clarified.

"No, Fergie!" argued Spot.

_Neither,_ thought Mush. _There's a hotter person in this room right now._

The boy looked over at the lunch line, where the object of his affections was just getting his lunch. The God Of Hotness (for that is what Mush called him in his mind) gave the lunch ladies a cheerful smile, before coming over to the cafeteria area. Mush felt his heart speed up rapidly as the figure made his way over to their table, looking happy.

_Please, Please God, do not let me screw this up,_ The boy prayed, as his crush walked up to him. _Please oh please oh please, let me be gracious and awesome and not awkward. Please!_

His crush pulled up a chair, and sat next to the terrified Mush.

"Hi, Mush!" Kid Blink said cheerfully. "What's up?"

* * *

5th hour

Math

Mush raised his hand in the air. "Mrs. Lohr," He said loudly. "MRS. LOHR?"

"What is it, Mr. Meyers?" The Math teacher asked him tiredly.

"I'm not allowed to name four-sided figures," said Mush, tapping his pencil.

"And why not?" demanded the teacher.

"It's against my religion!" explained the boy.

The teacher raised her eyebrows. "And what religion is that?"

Mush looked around the math room for inspiration. He shared a glance with Blink before answering proudly, 'The religion of the Harlots!"

Behind him, Blink hit his palm against his forehead.

"Oh?" Mrs. Lohr replied. "Well, can you change the rules on your religion?"

"No, ma'am," Mush answered calmly, sure he was about to get out of a lot of homework. "I can't,"

"Well," said Mrs. Lohr. "Then I suppose I'll just have to fail you."

Mush bit his lip.

"I suppose…" He said slowly, "I can bend the rules….just once."

"Good," said his teacher. She turned back to her writings on the chalkboard, feeling self-satisfied with herself.

* * *

6th Hour

P.E.

"Oomph!" Mush said, as the dodge ball hit him in the forehead.

He fell to the ground, and lay there very still. Spot went over, offered his hand, and pulled him up again.

"Are you okay?" asked Spot, looking scared at Mush's angry expression.

"Yes," mumbled Mush. "It's just…"

"What?"

Mush sighed. "I cannot believe I said Oomph!" He said grumpily. "It's not even polysyllabic!"

* * *

7th Hour

Science

"Hi, Bumlets!" said Mush, coming over to talk to the Goth. "What's up?"

Bumlets looked at him through his dark black hair. His mouth turned up into a snarl, and he grabbed Mush's collar and pulled him to his mouth.

"Why…are you…talking…to me?" The Goth menacingly threatened.

"No…no reason," Mush said quickly.

Bumlets grunted, and let him go. Mush scampered over to his seat, rubbing his neck.

_Ah, well,_ though Mush.

* * *

8th Hour

Independent Study

Mush was bored.

He was also in a bad mood.

"Hi, Mush!" someone said behind him. Mush inwardly groaned. It was Lani, his stalker, who had an overwhelming crush on him and had declared on various occasions that she was madly in love with him.

"Hi, Lani,' said Mush, not looking up.

"How was your weekend?" Lani asked, all chipper-like.

"Oh, I had a lovely time," Mush replied, finally turning around.

"Oh?" Lani breathed, leaning closer to him so that Mush could see down her shirt. "What did you do?"

"I was in Blink," Mush explained, a tiny smirk coming across his face.

Lani blinked. "What? I mean…where?"

"In. Blink," Mush said carefully. "You know, just a casual visit."

"Why? What?" Lani said, still astonished.

"It's very pleasant in Blink," Mush continued. "We had a lovely time….moving around," He saw with pleasure that Lani's face widened in surprise. "Having Tea…and a picnic."

By now, Lani's face had an expression of extreme horror on it. Before Mush could continue, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. He rushed out of the room, feeling much better than he had anticipated.

* * *

A/N: ...review? 


End file.
